The Wind Guardian Enterran
by DragonFly5
Summary: Another Element of the Four has been awaken by Yakumo playing the piano at a Lost City where it sleeps. Now Yakumo, Mushra, Sago, Kutal, and the kittens all have to tame the young mute enterran of controlling its powers and teach it how to talk.
1. The Lost Guardian of Yakumo

***A Lost Gurdian of Yakumo***  
  
  
  
  
  
Fire, Earth, Water  
Mushra, Kutal, Sago.  
  
  
The three element entteras that   
Protect the last human on Enterra.  
  
  
But whats seems to missing?  
For there is only,  
Fire, Earth, Water.  
  
  
There should be one more, but who is it?  
Who is it thats missing?  
The answer lies within the dreams of Yakumo.  
  
  
The blazing Fire,  
The damp Earth,  
The cool Water, and  
The feirce Wind.  
  
  
That is whats missing  
A Wind Entteran.  
  
  
She is missing for she has been put to sleep a long time ago  
For she was the first protecter of Yakumo.  
  
  
For she was made by Yakumo father when the Entteran War came.  
She was grown in a tube and was given a specail ability.  
  
  
But she is not only a Entteran, but  
Also Yakumo half sister,  
For she has some Yakumo's blood running through her body, as  
She has the power of the Wind running through her.  
  
  
She was put too sleep with Yakumo, but  
Has woken up to stop the Dark King from destryoing her.  
  
  
She had split the Dark King apart and,  
She went to sleep in another city for another Fifty years.  
  
  
But soon the Wind awaken.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For a Human appoarches and shall resurrected Wind once more 


	2. Lost City

I don't own ANY Shinzo characters!! ^^ BUT! I do own Windy or a.k.a Zenon!!  
Zenon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
Zenon:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
*silence* Umm...  
Zenon:Didja say the disclaimers?  
Yeah.  
Zenon:OKAY!! Lets go eat.  
PIZZA!!!! *goes after Zenon*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^WIND GUARDIAN ENTERRAN^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Lost City  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh!! This is nice!!" Yakumo rested in the water; batheing herself from the past couple of days. It was rare that she was able to bathe herself since they are always running into trouble.  
  
  
Sago and Mushra both came in; carrying firewood. "Wheres Yakumo?" Mushra looked around for her as he set the wood down.  
  
"Yakumo is taking a bath! Don't bother her!!" one of the kittens said; chasing each other around since they were bored.  
  
"Oh." Mushra sat down and laid against the log as Sago did his trick with the water, since he is a Water Enterran. Mushra the Fire Enterran, and Kutal the Earth Enterran.  
  
But no one found it strange that they were missing another enterran. A Enterran of the Wind.  
  
It was awhile before Yakumo came back; drying her hair. Hubuka rest his head on the ground for a nights rest.  
  
The group sat around the fire and began to feast on what Kutal had made.  
  
No one of them were aware that they were being watched. The eyes seemed to glow before moving on.  
  
  
"Hoo! Hoohoo! Hoohoo!"  
  
The fire had gone out and only a ember was burning still. The kittens were safely and warm snuggled up against Yakumo as they slept in Hubuka. Mushra and the others slept on the ground incase something bad happen.  
  
  
  
**Dreams**  
  
"No! I don't want to go!!!"  
  
A young girl ran out of a room and into the hallway. She cried as another girl her size and probably her age; came running after her.  
  
"Yakumo!! You have too!!" she had black short hair with light blue pastel steaks running through it. She embrace Yakumo in a tight hug. "Don't worry though! I would be with you!"  
  
Yakumo looked into the intense green eyes of her protecter and half sister. "You pwomise?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I promise!"  
  
"Yakumo." the two girls turned to see a elderly man with grey dark hair and glasses on; come walking out of the room they were in.  
  
"Yakumo?"  
  
"Yes poppa?" Yakumo looked at her father.   
  
"Come on, Yakumo." he picked up the five year old girl and walked away. Halfway there he turned to look at the other five year old. "You too, Zenon. Come."  
  
A small smile appeared on Zenon face and followed right after him. She was trying to fix her robe that was alittle too big on her.  
  
  
~~Fade out~~  
  
~~Fade in~~  
  
  
"Poppa? Whats dat?" a three year old Yakumo pointed at a small girl her size in a tube, filled with green liquid.  
  
Her father looked down at her. "Thats your sister, Yakumo."  
  
"A swistew? I have a swistew! Yay!!" Yakumo danced around the lab. Her father laughed and wacthed his daughter dance around in joy.  
  
"I have a swistew! I have a swistew!"   
  
  
~~Fade out~~  
  
~~Fade in~~  
  
  
Yakumo was at the paino her father gave her. She was playing a song that her mother had taught her when she was still alive. It was called 'Wind of Changes,' it was a beautiful song that her mother ever taught. Yakumo was silently crying; the crystal tears hit the paino keys.  
  
  
Yakumo father looked up as he heard a familiar song being played through out the place. He walked away to go hear his daughter play.  
  
'Beep!'  
  
'Beep!'  
  
'Beep!'  
  
A eye opened up to reveale a young green forest coloring.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
A eye snapped open to reveale a cool blue.  
  
"oh!"  
  
Yakumo sat up and looked around; she seemed confused of the dream she just had. She looked down at the kittens that were sleeping peacefully next to her.  
  
~That dream, and that girl. Why do I keep dreaming about her? Uh!~  
  
The wind was blowing coldly, but it was like it felt Yakumo shivering that it died down a bit, just blowing enough to cool her and her companions.  
  
  
  
**Lost City**  
  
"Where are we, Kutal?" Mushra asked, floating around.  
  
"I beleive we are in the 'Lost City of Osaka,' my dear Mushra." Kutal was looking around with his niece and nephews all over him.  
  
"Wow." Yakumo looked at the ruins of the city. "It seems so.."  
  
"Dead?" Sago suggested; looking around too.  
  
Yakumo shook her head. "No, so alive?"  
  
"Hey look!" Mushra pointed at a old musem that had its door ripped off and laying on the stairs. "Lets go check out this place."  
  
Yakumo nodded. Sago and Kutal along with the kittens all followed her. They looked around the ruined musem, but surprisingly there were still old stuff in there.  
  
"Oh!" Yakumo smiled and in shock as she looked around. So she took off running through the abandeon musem.  
  
"Yakumo!" Mushra was about to go after her, but he was top by Sago. "Huh?"  
  
"Let her be for awhile, Mushra. Seeing this old pile of junk must mean something to her then us."  
  
"Hmmm." Mushra didn't look sure, but he would let Yakumo be for awhile.  
  
"Come lets go look around." Sago turn and walked away. Mushra followed right after.  
  
Kutal and the kittens went to go look for a place to set up camp and some food while he was at it.  
  
Yakumo wondered around before coming across a shattered glass. She looked into the shattered glass and saw very old dusty paino's in there. She seemed to glow and walked up to one of the paino's.  
  
'CRE-E-E-E-K!'  
  
The rusty paino was noisey for it was old and rusty. Yakumo hit a key and it made a beautiful sound.  
  
~At least its still in good condition to be played.~ she thought. She set the rest of her hands on the key and began to play.  
  
A snake-like creature was climbing about the walls. His tongue flicked in and out as he saw Yakumo unaware and unprotected. He grinned showing two sharp poisnus fangs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hows that!?? I need to know the kttens name!! If you know please tell me!! PLEASE!!  
Zenon:Ow.....*holds her ears* Please review. 


	3. Ressurrected

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~WIND GUARDIAN ENTERRAN^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Ressurrected  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats that?" Mushra looked around as he heard a beautiful sound being echoed around the musem.  
  
Sago looked around too. "It looked like Yakumo found another of those intrustment."  
  
"Hmm." Mushra looked at a door; which was bolted up. "What do you think could be in here, Sago?"  
  
Sago looked at the bolted door. "I don't know, but shall we have a look?"  
  
Mushra nodded. Both of them put thier wieght against the door and pushed as hard as they could.   
  
  
  
  
Yakumo played away on the paino. The creature kept crepting closer and closer to the unexpected human.  
  
  
  
"One, two, THREE!! WHAAAAHH!!!"  
  
Sago and Mushra both fell through the door. The lights came on and startled the two entterans.  
  
"What is this place?" Sago asked.  
  
"I don't know, but look."   
  
Mushra pointed at glass contaner. The two ran to the glass and peered in.  
  
"Its a...girl!"  
  
"I think its more then just a girl, Mushra. I think its a human girl."  
  
Sago and Mushra looked at each other.  
  
There in the glass coffin layed a girl almost the same size as Mushra. Her black hair layed about her with light blue streaks running through it.Her bangs above her eyes and two long bangs that past her chin on each side of the bangs in the middle.   
She was seemed to be wearing a white covering over her whole and it layed out around her body like flowing water. Her hands laid by her sides and eyes closed.  
  
Sago looked at her. A feeling had overwhelmed him, but it was confusing because he never felt this feeling. It was his first time.  
  
The soul of the sleeping wind began to stir as the song loomed over it; playing to wake her up. It stop and a scream followed.  
  
"Yakumo!"  
  
Mushra and Sago took off, leaving the girl behind to rescue Yakumo.  
  
The something moved under the eyelids and snapped open to reveale a green coloring; glowing white. The glass shattered above it and flew to the side so none of it hit her.   
  
She sat straight up; clinging onto the white sheet around her nude body.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Yakumo was being held by her hair which was starting to her hurt.   
  
Risika looked to see the three enterrans burst into the room and stand ina fighting shock as they saw the snake-like creature holding the human.  
  
"Let her go!" Mushra growled holding out his gold staff. Risika just laughed.  
  
"I think not little Mushra!" she jumped onto the roof and ran off with Yakumo.  
  
"HYPER FORM!!"  
  
Kutal, Sago, and Mushra all hypered form and raced after Risika. The kittens came in followed by Habuka.  
  
"Oh! Yakumo is in trouble again!" Estee cried out. Her twins brother nodded in a agreement.  
  
"We have to go help her." Sen said.  
  
"But how?" Estee looked at them. "We can't do anything as we are." she started to cry.  
  
One of her brothers comfort her.  
  
"Oh!" Habuka turned his head and looked to see a figure standing there, as a cold wind blew.  
  
  
  
  
**Outside**  
  
"UNGH!"  
  
"UH!!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
"KUTAL! SAGO! MUSHRA!"  
  
Yakumo cried out as all her friends were tossed back easily like ragdolls when all three of them tried to attack Risika at the sametime; but the miserably failed.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Yakumo was swung with her hair still in Risika grasp; over a waterfall. She looked down and stayed motionless.  
  
"Lets see if your little human can surivive this fall." Risika laughed; showing her fangs.  
  
"NO! DON'T!!" Kutal shouted.  
  
"YAKUMO!!" Mushra looked up helpless. Even he did move now, he would never get to her in time, but he had to tried.  
  
Risika laugh was cut short as she saw Mushra on the move; she grinned. "Nuh-uh, Mushra!" she looked at Yakumo. "Say good-bye to your little human!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yakumo screamed as she felt herself being let go and plummet towards the murky water beneath her. "MUSHRA!!" she cried out.  
  
"YAKUMO!!" Mushra kept going even though Yakumo was let go off. ~Still have to try though.~  
  
Sago tried to call upon the water, but the bite that he recieved from Risika was keeping him and Kutal from doing anything to help Mushra or Yakumo.   
  
Mushra was about to jump off the cliff and rescue Yakumo, but a tail kept him from going on. He was shoved back hard into the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see a very mad Risika standing there.  
  
"You killed my brother Gyasa, now you shall pay." she reared back her claw and was ready to strike.  
  
'WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSH!!!!!!!'  
  
"AARGHH!!" Risika was thrown back by a powerful wind. Then Yakumo was there not standing on the ground, but floating in the air.  
  
Mushra, Sago, and Kutal all stared in confused, but they saw Yakumo was confused as them.  
  
~I was falling until something soft was underneath me and pulled me back up.~ she thought; looking around.  
  
"Uncle Kutal!!" Kutal turned to the familiar cry's of his niece and nephews.  
"Uncle Kutal! Look! On the lamp!! Up there!" they all pointed at a street lamp where a figure was standing with a white sheet swirling around it.  
  
Risika eyes widen before narrowing. She stood up. "Windy!! You are supposed to be dead! So says the rumors!"  
  
Sago looked at Risika. "Windy?"  
  
~Windy? Why does that sound familiar?~ Yakumo thought; running to Mushra side to see if he was hurt.  
  
The girl just stood on the lamp street; silently staring at Risika with half closed eyes, as the wind blew her cloth around the pole.  
  
Risika growled. ~Shes taunting me! She shall die!!~ Risika jump up and headed towards Windy; claws strecht out. "DIE!!"  
  
No one could have done anything in time. Risika was sure going to get the girl.  
  
Windy eyes suddenly snapped open wide as a blast of wind shot from her body; making her black hair raise into the air floating out like silk.  
  
'SMASH!'  
  
"Huh?" Risika looked at the destroyed lamp, but did not see a card or anything.  
  
'SWOOSH!'  
  
Risika looked up to see the girl in the air. Windy eyes were fully wide and glowed a white-blue as her body did the same.  
  
"Oh!!" Yakumo gasped as she saw a girl with long blue hair in black tights with a green tanktop like Mushras when he was not in hyper mood. She had something like Sago when he wasin hyper form on her sides, but green with green knee high boots. Her bangs were the same, but only the color blue and two light yellow wings spread from her back and strecht out.  
  
Her green eyes were narrowed as she stared at Risika accusingly. Risika just stared back; knowing that she was not going to make it alive out of this battle once the wind has been ressurrected.  
  
  
But how?  
  
Who ressurrected the Wind Enterran? 


	4. Mute

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^WIND GUARDIAN ENTERRAN^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
  
  
Mute  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The city laid in more ruins then it did before.   
  
A young girl stood there about Mushra size. Her black hair with blue streaks running through it. Her dress was looked what like Yakumo's, but it stop at her knees and it had a blue sash around it. Green curves like vines on her dress that curved around her top. She wore blue robot boots and black tights around her arms and legs. She stood there looking at the card of Risika.  
  
Yakumo didn't know what to do. She looked so human, but not human. Maybe it was because she saw her hyper form, if she hadn't it, Yakumo would have taken her for another human.  
  
Sago who was still in hyper form walked towards the girl.  
  
"Be careful, Sago." Yakumo said.  
  
Sago nodded nad continued to walk to her. She was the same girl that Mushra and him saw in the glass coffin, but when and how did she awake?  
  
Sago was right behind her, but didn't know what to call her. He remember something. What was it that Risika called her?  
  
"'WINDY!!'" Risika cried out.  
  
"Windy?" Sago said.  
  
The girl didn't hestiate, but slowly turned around and stared at Sago.   
  
~She is so small.~ Sago thought. ~She looks smaller then Mushra.~  
  
The girl went to him and held up a card. Sago took it and kneeled to her.  
  
"Is Windy your name?" Sago asked. The girl looked at him with her wide green eyes, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't she can talk, Sago." Rei said. Him and Sen walked up to the girl.  
"Can you?"  
  
The girl put a hand to her throat and then wagged a finger as if saying 'no.'  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." Yakumo walked over to the girl as Sago, Mushra, and Kutal all went back to normal.  
  
Yakumo kneeled to the girl. "Can you write?" she asked. The girl smile and looked around to retrieve a stick.  
  
She found one and snatch it and began to draw letters into the ground. Yakumo stood behind her; trying to make it out.  
  
"Z...E...N...O...N? Zee-non? Zenon?" Yakumo said prouncing her nae fully.  
  
Zenon smiled and nodded her head fast. "Okay Zenon! Welcome to you little group." Yakumo said.  
  
"Hey Yakumo? You sure thats a good idea?" Mushra asked.  
  
Yakumo looked at her friend. "Of course. We can't let a mute wander alone by herself."  
  
"Yeah and when she does learn to talk, I sure like to know how she got here and was alsleep in that glass coffin." Sago added.  
  
Mushra seemed shock. "Shes that girl!! That girl that we saw in the coffin!?? You have got to be kiddin me!"  
  
Sago shook his head. "Nope. And we could use some more help. I mean. Did you see how fast she took out Risika?"  
  
Mushra frowned, and looked away; muttering. "WHOA!"  
  
Msuhra was completely taken off guard when Zenon plowed into him; embracing him. Mushra went red cause he didn't know how to reponsed back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Later**  
  
Zenon sat on the branch above Kutal; watching the cat curiously as he made dinner.  
  
"Would you like to hlep, Zenon? Learn how to cook??" Kutal looked up in the branch.  
  
Zenon seemed to ponder for a minute and shook her head; grinning. Kutal gave a nod. It was quite diffcult for Mushra, Sago, him to communicate with the young mute. The kittens didn't have any problems just like Yakumo.  
  
"WHAAAH!!" Mushra almost dropped the logs he was caring, but quickly regain his balance and logs. He looked to see Sago looking up in the trees.  
  
"What on enterra are you looking for, Sago? " Mushra asked. "You've been looking in the tree ever since we left camp."  
  
Sago flinched and looked at Mushra. "Nothin! I was looking for nothing! I was just admiring the trees! Thats all."  
  
Mushra was about to say something, but a gust of wind came swirling around them. "ZENON! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Mushra cried out.  
  
The wind died and a very mad girl was standing there. She stamped her feet on the ground as if she was mad about something. The tranturm reminded the two of a young child.  
  
Sago smiled. "Whats wrong Zenon?" he asked; practically forgetting she can't talk.  
  
"She wanted to scare you two, but it looks like she having trouble controling her powers." Estee said; falling off the branch onto Zenon's head.  
  
"Yeah," Sen popped from the bushes. "She tried to scare us, but she made the wind blow." Rei followed after his brother.  
  
Zenon glared again; unhappy about her succession. Sago went to her and patted her head and almost flinched when she started to make a rumbling noise in her chest.  
  
Estee smiled. "Shes a kitten too!!"  
  
"Maybe she slept so long that she probably forgot to talk and use her powers." Mushra guessed.  
  
"Probably." Zenon with the kittens on her followed the two enterrans.  
  
Sometime the kittens would run off with Zenon following them and come back and run behind Sago since he was taller then her.  
  
  
Hours past by quickly. Everyone was stuff from eating, now everyone were getting settle to go to bed. The kittens were snuggled up against Yakumo. Mushra, Sago, Kutal were resting on the ground and Zenon on the branch above Yakumo.  
  
She stared up at the sky. It had change when she was little, Yakumo had changed too while she was alsleep.  
  
She wonder...was the Dark King still around? And if he was what could she do?? Well, it was more like what could she and the other enterrans do?  
  
She just hope they were all strong when they are all together.  
  
Zenon raised a hand and swirled it around. A cool wind began to blow enough to keep them cool and enough to make rain clouds come. 


	5. Seperation

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^WIND GUARDIAN ENTERRAN^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Seperation  
----------------------------------  
  
"GHAAAAAAHH!!" Sago fell down as Zenon had attack him from behind. Yakumo turned and giggled as she saw Zenon quite proud of herself as she had caught someone off guard.  
  
"Whats the hold up?" Mushra floated back to see what was going on. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Mushra himself was tackled by the girl. Yakumo giggle more as the kittens laughed.  
  
"Ahh, playtime. Isn't it wonderful thing?" Kutal asked, seeing Sago and Mushra still on the floor.  
  
"Your only saying that because you're not getting attacked yourself." the Fire etteran right himself up and look back at the Water etteran to see that his legs were over his head and his but up in the air.  
  
"You need help, Sago?"  
  
"No, no i'm fine." Sago right himself up, but to stare into two wide green eyes. "AACK!"  
  
"Calm down, Sago. It's just Zenon." Yakumo watched the mute giggle and run off to join her. She petted Habuka, smiling. Mushra jumped back on his flying disk as Sago stayed behind and dusted himself off.  
  
Zenon looked back to see the etteran still in the same spot he was. She jumped off and race towards Sago.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi there Zenon? Why aren't you with the others." Zenon pointed at herself then to Sago. The etteran didn't get what she was saying, but just smiled. He pushed his scooter, but stopped.  
  
Zenon looked around, a tingling feeling going down her spine. Her eyes widen and lunged for Sago, pushing him out of the way just as something came shooting out of the bushes.  
  
"UNGH!!"  
  
"Oh!" Mushra, Kutal, and Yakumo looked behind them to see a gaint lizard step out, its' tongue slipping back in its mouth.  
  
Sago kneeled next to Zenon, as she held her wound in her arm. The lizard flicked out its tongue, tasting the air and seemed to catch the taste of blood. It turned its head towards the two etterans on the floor.  
  
"~blooooooood..... need blooooood.."  
  
"UNGH!!!!" Zenon began to struggle as the lizards head drew close. Sago eyes sparked blue as he changed into the Water Enterra.  
  
"Hey! You big butthead!"  
  
The lizards head swivel to see Mushra and Kutal had transformed as well. Yakumo stood up as she was still in Habuka. "Becareful!!" she shouted.  
  
"Come on, Zenon!" Sago grabbed the girl and jumped off as his other friends attacked. Zenon clenched onto Sago arms her eyes squeezed shut from the pain.  
  
Another tingling feeling went down her spine, and her eyes snapped open. A gust of wind picked up from the girls fright.  
  
"ZENON!! STOP!!" Sago ahd stopped in his tracks and covered his eyes as the wind was blowing leaves.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"~Blooooooooooooooooooooddddd...." Another snake like lizard, bigger then the first appeared in front of Sago. Yakumo and the kitten gasp to see a new arrival.  
  
"UNGH!" Mushra was quickly flung back by the first lizards tail and Kutal had used his axe to keep the monster mouth closing over him.  
  
Sago used his water tactics to protect him and Zenon on the second new comer, but he was caught off guard as the tail warped around him. Mushra and Kutal were alos captured.  
  
"SAGO! MUSHRA! KUTAL!!" Yakumo shouted, she the screamed as the second lizard head straight for her. "AAAAAAA!!!!" Habuka was knocked around by the monster claw.  
  
Zenon eyes widen and closed her eyes. "NOO!!" her eyes snapped open as she saw the second monster trying to claw at the shield Habuka put up.  
  
"Yakumo!!" Mushra shouted, trying to escape. The other two entterra struggled to get free, but a flash of a yellow light caught thier attention. Sago turned to see Zenon floating in the air, being surrounded by a yellow light. Her clothes seemed to melt away from her body.  
  
Sago just stared, unable to take his eyes away from the girl. who began to grow more and a new outfit reappearing. The Water enterran blinked a couple of time then saw Zenon replaced by the Wind Entterran.  
  
The two montrous snake lizard turn thier attention towards the Wind entterran. "~Bloooooooooddddd, bloooooddddd from the girlllll.." they began to move towards her. The gold yellow wings on Windy's back, spread open as she took to the sky. Her eyes glowed white as she spread her arms, a stong gust of wind blasting from her.  
  
It attacked the two snake youkai's and the other three entterran's were set free. Mushra quickly ran to Yakumo to see if she was alright. The kittens ran to thier uncle as Sago looked around for any sign of the two monsters.  
  
"Watch out!!!" Rei shouted as something struck next to them. Windy turned around to see the two monsters still alive and barely scratched. She flew high into the sky, which had began to darken.  
  
"What's-what's going on?" Sen asked, as he climbed ontop of Kutal.   
  
"I don't know, but the wind! It's getting stronger!" Estee cried out. Mushra eyes widen and look up to see the sky totally black and lightning flashing everywhere. The wind had grew strong, and before the knew it. A tornado had began to form.  
  
"ZEEEEEEENON~~!!!!!!" Yakumo shouted. Mushra covered her as the wind grew stronger.  
  
Windy watched the two monsters look around, confused of what was going on. But it was too late for them to notice that the tornado was right behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!" The Wing entterran looked down to see Yakumo and the other's about to be sucked into the black storm. Her green eyes widen, but she couldn't make the tornado disappear. It was already ontop of her friends.  
  
She turned around to see the black cloud close on her. Windy squeezed her eyes tight as she too, was sucked into it.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The group were swirled around the black tornado along with Habuka.  
  
The entterrans had tranformed back to thier otherselves as they were swirled around.  
  
"HUUHH!!" Mushra looked up to see Yakumo balled up into a ball.  
  
"Yakumo!" He began to move up to her, somehow. The kittens were hanging onto Kutal as Sago had Zenon in his arms. The girl had her eyes squeezed shut, a glow on her forehead.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, the group were flung out of the tornado as it began to thin out.  
  
The problem was, they were flung out in different directions.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
D: Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. ^^;; Well, I did know and i'll try to update faster..*looks at the last time she updated* Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaa.... 


End file.
